


пепел и тоска

by no_confidence



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Unresolved Emotional Tension, idk mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Чужой умеет ждать, а Корво не думает, что доживет до того момента, когда терпение бога иссякнет.





	пепел и тоска

Он – затхлая вода в каналах, где разлагаются чумные трупы; удушливый кошмар, от которого путаешься в простынях; чужая обжигающая кровь на руках.

Корво воротит от Чужого. Он принимает его знак, выслушивает речи, терпит. Он готов на все, чтобы достичь своей цели, даже если ради этого придется так сильно упасть и стать пешкой в игре скучающего бога.

Чужой знает. Он видит все, чувствует все – должно быть, даже слышит, как тяжелые, неповоротливые и нелицеприятные мысли ворочаются в голове Корво. Но он молчит. Его бледные губы не выражают ничего, а черные глаза утопленника молчат. Он умеет ждать, а Корво не думает, что доживет до того момента, когда терпение бога иссякнет.

 

Время идет.

 

Далила срывает метку и в этот момент его сердце сжимается как-то особенно болезненно – точно также его пульс прервался в тот момент, когда Джессамина умерла у него на руках. Он наивно полагал, что в его жизни не осталось ничего и никого кроме Эмили. А теперь, чувствуя, как знак, от которого раньше он хотел избавиться, растворяется на его коже, не оставляя после себя даже шрама – он шокирован также сильно, как и при виде окаменевшей дочери. Ниточки, которыми он был пришит к Бездне и реальному миру – порвались, а он, как марионетка без кукловода, лежит, где его бросили предатели.

 

Он – долгожданный бриз душной летней ночью, выдыхает соленые капельки прямо на разгоряченное тело; сон, не отпускающий, мучительно приятный и недостижимый; чужая плоть, что нельзя вожделеть.  

Когда он приходит к нему в окружении левиафанов, Корво почти задыхается. Когда Чужой наклоняет голову и ладонь начинает полыхать знакомой болью – он почти готов упасть на колени и поблагодарить его. Чужой знает, видит.

От всемогущества, которое снова пронзает тело, от осознания что не все потеряно, Корво хочется кричать – но еще и от боли. Чужой накрывает своей невесомой рукой, выжженный вновь знак и боль уходит, растворяясь в черных глазах.

 

Время идет. Далила живет в собственном обмане, воздух становится чище, трупные осы исчезают, а кожа Эмили снова теплая и живая: ее щеки розовеют, когда она читает письма от своего загадочного поклонника. Все хорошо, чересчур хорошо – Корво начинает бояться, что это он, а не Далила, заточен в идеальном вымышленном мире.

В этом мире Чужой больше не появляется. Иногда Корво кажется, что он видит край знакомого жакета и он несется следом чтобы найти лишь пустоту и почувствовать легкое дыхание в затылке. Когда он оборачивается, никого нет. В этом мире Чужой не посещает его во снах, не вытаскивает посреди заседаний и балов – держится нарочито отдаленно, словно забыв о существовании единственного человека, которому он дважды даровал метку. Но Корво знает, что он рядом – он ощущает Бездну всем своим телом. Она всегда была в нем, с того самого момента, с того первого раза, как Чужой подарил ему метку.  

 

Корво начинает чувствовать, как внутри что-то опасно шевелится, нарастает легкая щекотка – она превращается в острие ножа, которое режет, пытаясь пробраться наружу. Корво не может это сдерживать и начинает кашлять – чем-то липким, черным, чужим. Страх накатывает на лицо Эмили как нежданный шторм.

Придворный лекарь разводит руками, гладит бороду и долго смотрит в окно. «Хороший вид, Лорд-защитник. Кто бы мог подумать, что Дануолл может быть красивым?» – говорит он слишком ровным голосом слишком внимательно глядя на холмы, покрытые дымкой. – «Я не знаю, что с вами. И, наверно, никто в этом мире не знает».

 

Корво знает. Он ждет.

 

– Ты – мой. – наконец тьма окутывает Корво, принимая физическую форму. Она плотная и обнимает как смирительная рубашка. – Ошибочно было считать, что я про тебя забыл.

Чужой прикасается к нему или Корво кажется. В Бездне тяжело понять, что реальность, а что сон. Тьма повсюду, она проходит сквозь него, в него.

Корво не движется, не сопротивляется – это бесполезно. Он всегда знал, что с него рано или поздно потребуют плату. Все эти подарки, сила, помощь – он брал, стараясь не думать о том, что будет потом. Правила этой игры, наверно, и для Чужого были загадкой.

«Тебе стоит лишь попросить и все прекратится». Слова огнем вспыхивают прямо в голове, но не обжигают, а согревают посреди этой бесконечной холодной пустыни. Его белые губы наконец изгибаются, наверно, в улыбке.

Корво знает, что он не имеет права просить. Метка разгорается глубоким синим, и тьма укутывает водоворотом. Он тонет, а вокруг лишь насмешливые глаза Чужого.

– Меня всегда к тебе привлекала именно твоя гордость и непокорность, – его голос звучит изнутри, будто он вселился в тело Корво, но нет, это что-то другое, что-то более странное. Он проник в него показательно шумно и причиняя максимальный дискомфорт, какой только возможен в этой ситуации, ветром касаясь жизненно важных органов застревает где-то в горле изучая, наблюдая.

– Говорят, – слова даются тяжело, – что у Чужого нет любимчиков.

– Их и нет, – он снова предстает перед Корво, но ощущение чего-то инородного в теле не исчезает, – каждый из отмеченных – особый.

Бездна вокруг начинает меняться: черепа и розы, каменные лица, смутные образы всех, кто когда-либо сюда попадал. Чужой рядом – контуры его тела растекаются, черными языками обвивая Корво еще крепче.

Ему не нужно больше спрашивать, не нужно даже думать, боль от прикосновений затмевает все. Когда это прекращается, он жадно задыхается, не в силах поверить, что мертвый воздух Бездны кажется сейчас таким приятным.

– Ты думаешь, это расплата? За мои дары, за мое внимание? Дорогой Корво, ты считаешь, что за мое внимание нужно платить?

Он снова везде – и нигде. Насмешка прямо над ухом, пепел на губах и тоска, невероятная тоска, которая вдруг пронзает Корво, словно его сердце кто-то крепко сжал в бледной неживой руке. Все может завершиться прямо сейчас, небольшое усилие и покой – Корво забыл, что такое покой. Чужой смеется и его смех осколками разлетается по пустоши.

Прикосновения становятся все большее реальными. Он вынимает руки из его груди и мягко очерчивает плечи ладонями. Корво не хочет верить, что Чужой так близко – тем более после всех этих лет вежливой дистанции. Блестящие губы теперь живые, не мрамор. Чужой застывает в бесконечности над ним и Корво впервые в жизни страшно.

Ему в лицо будто ударила волна – соль на губах, неясная влага. Корво думает, что ему показалось, но их губы соприкасаются вновь и он не знает, способен ли человек пережить такое.

Корво не знает, готов ли он заплатить такую цену.

– Какой же ты старомодный, - остро, как кинжал в спине, звучит его голос.

Тьма вокруг расступается и исчезает, ничто не удерживает его от падения в Бездну, и он летит – бесконечно долго, глядя на пролетающие вокруг осколки былого и грядущего.

Перед тем как упасть в свой мир и очутиться на собственной кровать, он снова видит Чужого.

– Почему бы тебе меня не убить? Будет весело. – Корво больше просит, чем предлагает. Он так устал.  

Пальцы бережно накрывают его губы и Чужой улыбается так, словно услышал признание в любви.

– Такой наивный. Такой правильный, – руки или тьма, Корво теряется в происходящем и реальности. Чужой выжимает из него вздохи, почти заставляет застонать, он повсюду и Корво ищет спасение в собственной руке, зубами прижимая горящий знак. А потом он находит его губы – соленые и теперь уже теплые.

 

Луна кажется потерянной сестрой Чужого – такая же далекая и сияющая белизной. Он сидит на окне, любуясь тем же видом, который накануне похвалил лекарь. Он протягивает руку навстречу лунному свету и тот скользит сквозь кожу. В его лице есть что-то, похожее на сожаление, а может, Корво лишь кажется.

– Ты со всех берешь такую плату?

– Ты все еще считаешь это платой? Интересно. Нет, это было напоминание. Чтобы ты не забывал, с кем имеешь дело и с чем связан, – острый язык напоследок скользит по его шее: быстрое, нечеловеческое движение.

– Тебе не нужно напоминать о себе. Я помню.

Корво хочет сказать больше, но осекается – Чужой в этот момент ступает за окно и не исчезает, не падает – лунный свет его поддерживает. Он оборачивается и качает головой, перед тем как раствориться под шум прибоя на фоне луны.

\- Не говори, дорогой Корво. Слова делают все только скучнее.

Чужой знает.


End file.
